Head Over Feet
by webofdreams89
Summary: In which Sai is amorous, Naruto is oblivious, and Sakura wishes they would just get it together. SaiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been wanting to write a SaiNaru fic for a while now since I really like their dynamic. I intended this to be a oneshot, but it kept growing and growing as I wrote it that I felt it would be better to break it up some. As of now, I'm planning 5 or so chapters, but I'm not sure just yet. Enjoy!

Head Over Feet  
Summary: In which Sai is amorous, Naruto is oblivious, and Sakura just wants them both to get it together.  
Rated: M

Updated: August 13, 2013

* * *

Head Over Feet  
Chapter 1

Sai was nervous, sweaty palms, rapid heartbeat, fluttering stomach nervous. He had been all day because he decided that today would be the day that he would ask Naruto.

He was sure that the nerves were perhaps amplified because he'd never had to deal with these sort of feelings before. In ROOT, they'd never been instructed in things like kissing and dating. Those were a result of an emotional connection and were therefore illicit.

In fact, it wasn't until Sai met and got to know Naruto that things like that even crossed his mind. At first it was simply in passing, that these were the sort of things he _could_ do now since leaving ROOT. If he wanted to that is.

And as time passed, Sai realized that he _did_ want to. With his teammate. Especially after lingering thoughts of Naruto lead to unexpected tightening in Sai's pants and the need to relieve himself whenever his thoughts lingered on Naruto. _Sexual attraction_ the book had said.

When Sai finally admitted this to himself, that it was only Naruto he wanted to kiss and touch, he had gone back to the library and checked out a different sort of books, ones that dealt with feelings and romance and love.

He read about what one did on a date, what they did in a relationship, what they did in bed. Something like holding hands seemed really silly to Sai at first and he'd laughed at the descriptions in the books. But the next time he'd seen Naruto, Sai had looked at his hands, really stared at them. The two boys were sitting close enough to one another during a break from training that he thought he could smell Naruto's hands, the lingering scent of dirt and ramen which, he decided, weren't such bad smells at all.

Sai thought about how one of Naruto's big tanned hands would feel in his own and he decided that it might not be so silly after all.

But once Sai confirmed he had romantic feelings for his teammate, he fit all the symptoms given in the books he read, he didn't know what to do about them. The books all talked about dating but not about how people transitioned from being friends to being lovers. That part confused him. He knew enough to realize that there had to be some sort of transition, that it didn't happen spontaneously. After all, how long had it taken for Sai and Naruto to reach the level of friendship they were at now?

Sai decided that he needed advice. Usually when he had a question about something, it was Naruto he asked, but since it was Naruto he wanted to talk about, that would make it impossible. Sakura and Kakashi were also bad choices because they were likely to be too close to Naruto to be unbiased.

Of the friends Sai had made, Lee seemed to the best choice to go to for advice. He was smart and often talked love being the full expression of youth, so surely he would have something useful to say.

Sai sought Lee out after training one day. Naruto and Sakura had long go home, but Sai waited around until he saw Lee wipe his face off with a towel, put his vest back on, and grab his pack to leave.

Falling into step next to the boy, Sai said, "Hello, Lee."

"It is good to see you again," Lee said with enthusiasm. "It has been far too long since we have talked."

Sai smiled back. "I was wondering if we could talk, Lee."

"Of course, Sai. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Sighing, he replied, "I need some advice."

Thumping on his chest, Lee replied, "Then you have come to the right place, Sai. I will try to give you any advice I can."

The two boys sat in the grass and Lee dug into his bag. Pulling out a couple of energy bars, he handed one to Sai.

"So what sort of advice do you need?"

Sai wasn't used to the feeling that overtook him then. _Embarrassment._ He raised his fingertips to his cheeks and felt the heat there. "Love advice," he mumbled.

"What did you say, Sai? I did not quite catch that."

"I need love advice," he said louder.

Lee smiled widely at him. "Ah, love! The epitome of youthful expression!" He patted Sai on the leg like they shared secret. "Tell me, Sai, who is the young woman that drives you to seek out advice?"

Sai's eyes widened as he looked at Lee. Lee assumed that it was a girl Sai was interested in, but Naruto was a boy. Did that make him weird? Did it make his feelings for Naruto wrong? There was only one way to find out for sure.

"Actually, the person I'm interested in is Naruto."

Sai stared hard but he didn't see anything on Lee's face that implied he thought having feelings for a boy was at all strange or wrong. "Ah, Naruto! Now there is a prime example of youthful expression."

"Is that okay?" Sai asked. He had to be sure.

Lee frowned. "Is what okay, Sai?"

"That I don't like a girl, that I like Naruto."

Lee beamed at him. "Of course it is okay, Sai. There is nothing wrong with having feelings for another youthful man. Besides, Naruto is a great person and a great friend, and so are you. He would be lucky to have you as his own."

Smiling, Sai nodded. "Thank you, Lee. I just don't know how to go about, um," Oh, what was that word the books kept using over and over? "courting him."

"Hm," Lee said, rubbing his chin, "that is an interesting question because Naruto is not your typical shinobi, is he?"

Sai felt his mouth stretch wide in a smile. Lee was right about that. Naruto was quite unlike anyone else he had ever met, though maybe that was part of the reason Sai liked him so much.

"Do not get me wrong, Sai, Naruto is a very intelligent and resourceful shinobi. However, since he has an easier time when things are at face value, I feel your best option is to be blunt with him."

And that's what Sai planned to do.

He'd thanked Lee for his advice and they grabbed some dinner before parting ways. Now all Sai had to do was figure out exactly what to say.

He could do blunt. After all, Naruto and Sakura had accused him of being blunt to the point of conflict almost since they met a few years ago. So now was just a matter of finding the right words.

Much like he had with Lee, Sai waylaid Naruto after training the next day. Sakura hadn't been able to make it that day because she had to work a shift at the hospital and Kakashi was away on a mission. Sai felt that, in some ways, not having the other two as a buffer while he gathered up his courage was making him question whether he should do it or not.

But of course he needed to. Lee had even told him that everyone deserved to know that they're loved. Sai had been a shinobi his entire life. He had been ordered to hurt people, to kill people, putting himself in danger every time he left the village. Yet somehow convincing Naruto to go on a date with him was much more terrifying.

He put on a casual face, hid his sweaty palms, and hoped Naruto couldn't hear his thundering heart. "Um, Naruto?" he asked as they walked back into town.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, turning to glance at Sai. "What's up?"

Sai cleared his throat. "Well Naruto, I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow."

Naruto beamed at him. "You're going to buy me ramen?" he asked excitedly.

Sai smiled back, feeling indefinitely more at ease than he had only moments before. "If that's what you'd like to eat."

"This is so great, Sai. Thanks man, I can't wait!"

"It's my pleasure, Naruto."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Naruto," Sai said, smiling slightly.

He had seen the boy running through the streets towards him from a ways off. His stomach clenched tightly at the sight of Naruto, a thin sheen of sweat just under the mop of blond hair that fell over his forehead. They were off duty today, so neither of them wore their headbands or typical ninja clothes. Sai was surprised by now nice Naruto looked in his dark blue jeans and white t-shirt, how nice his body was shaped when it wasn't covered with a loud, baggy track suit.

"Hey Sai," Naruto said, coming to a stop in front of his teammate. He was slightly out of breath because he'd run the entire way, not wanting to be late after his laundry took longer than he'd thought.

"I'm glad you could make it." Sai thought he was finally getting the hang of this 'small talk' thing and it filled him with a bit of pride. He could string greetings together without offending anyone and getting smacked upside the head. Surely that meant he was improving, right?

Naruto's face broke into a wide, toothy grin. "Of course I made it! You said you were going to buy me ramen!"

"Shall we go inside then?" Sai asked. He had been leaning against the outside of Ichiraku, arms crossed over his chest, for nearly a half an hour. Sai got there nearly thirty minutes early, chest pounding with trepidation like it often did when he knew he was about to see Naruto.

Holding aside the curtain for Naruto to walk through, Sai followed him, missing the blond's puzzled expression. They sat at the counter and gave their orders and waited patiently for their food.

"Hey," Naruto said as he looked over at Sai, "you aren't wearing a belly shirt today."

Sai looked quickly down at the black t-shirt he had chosen. It had been a gift from Naruto for his last birthday. Well, the day they decided was to be Sai's birthday since no one actually knew when it was. He thought back to the day when Naruto, outraged, said he would throw Sai a birthday party on May 8th and that it would be his birthday from then on. The party had been fun with a surprising amount of those he had come to call friends showing up. But the best part was when he'd opened the gifts from Naruto, finding the t-shirt, along with a new drawing pad and set of inks. Scrawled inside the pad on the first page, Naruto had written, "Draw some cool stuff in here and show me when you're finished, dattebayo!"

His birthday had been the day Sai first began to suspect his feelings for the other boy.

Idly, Sai raised his fingers to the leaf emblem on the shirt. "Was this the wrong thing to wear for the occasion?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "No no no, it isn't that at all! It's just rare that I see you out of your typical get-up."

Sai continued to stare at him.

Raising his hand to the back of his head, Naruto smiled, clearly embarrassed. "Besides, that's a rather handsome shirt if I do say so myself."

Sai smiled back at him. "It's my favorite one," he replied honestly. "I try not to wear it too much so it doesn't get ruined."

Naruto felt his face flame, but was saved from having to respond as their food had just arrived.

After they finished eating, Sai paid the bill and they stepped outside. The sun was bright and high in the sky and it was pleasant out.

"What would you like to do now, Naruto?" Sai asked him.

"Oh, did you still want to hang out?"

"That's usually how this goes, isn't it?" Sai asked innocently.

Confused, Naruto raised an eyebrow, but let it go. He was used to Sai and his social skills by now to not bother questioning it. "Sure," Naruto said slowly. "Well, I do need to stock up on supplies and pick up some groceries. Would you like to come along?"

Smiling, Sai nodded.

As they walked to the shinobi supply store, Naruto felt Sai's hand brush against his own. A jolt ripped through his body and he wrenched his hand quickly away. He looked over a Sai who appeared passive, and figured it to be an accident. But the way those two fingers had curled briefly against his palm…

It was hard to read Sai a lot of the time and Naruto figured this to simply be one of those times.

At the supply store, Naruto picked up a few packages of kunai and some gauze, which was always handy considering how often he ended up injuring himself. Next they stopped at the grocery store and grabbed everything on Naruto's list. Sai insisted on carrying the bulk of the groceries at the check-out and, rather than arguing with him, Naruto relented. Normally, he would take it as a threat to his strength, but he didn't really feel like fighting today. That, and they were in public surrounded by civilians.

Sai followed Naruto all the way back to his apartment and paused to kick off his shoes before setting the bags on the kitchen counter. Wordlessly, Sai began pulling the groceries out of the bag, opening cupboards to put the dry goods away.

"You don't have to do that, Sai," Naruto said, slipping the milk and eggs into the fridge. He pulled out the old ones, long outdated, and tossed them into the nearby garbage can.

"I don't mind," Sai said. He was smiling again, which Naruto found odd as the boy never smiled that many real smiles on an average day. Granted, the majority of the time Naruto spent with Sai was either on missions or at the training grounds, where smiling was hardly a priority.

After they finished putting the groceries away, Naruto set about making tea, telling Sai to wait in the living room. Instead, Sai had hovered around the kitchen, beginning to make Naruto a little nervous.

When it was ready, Naruto poured the tea into two old, chipped cups and handed one to Sai before leading the way into the living room. He sat at the end of the couch and was a little startled to find that Sai sat down so close to him that their thighs nearly brushed together. Naruto could even smell Sai, the scent of whatever he put on that day, and it went a bit to his head.

Naruto found himself at a loss for what to do, to say. So he prattled on like he was wont to do. "Sorry the apartment's so messy. I've been pretty busy lately, you know? Though I did finally get my laundry done this morning."

"It's okay, Naruto," Sai said. "I've been over when it's been worse."

"Heh, you're probably right," Naruto replied with a sheepish grin.

"I am," Sai said, turning to face Naruto. He was so close that Naruto could feel Sai's breath ghosting across his cheeks. Naruto felt his face flame at the close proximity of the other boy.

Without warning, Naruto saw Sai lean forward and press his lips to Naruto's. He lingered there for a moment before Naruto hastily stood up, his face even redder than before.

"W-what was that?" he asked.

"It was a kiss, Naruto," Sai said simply, lips curling up in amusement. He thought it was cute how Naruto was blushing over their first kiss.

"I _know_ it was a kiss, Sai, I'm not stupid. What I don't know is why you did it!"

Sai's face blanked like it always did whenever he wasn't sure how to proceed in a social situation. "I'm sorry," he said vacuously. "I thought that's what people did on dates."

"_Dates_?" Naruto asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, _dates,_ Naruto." Sai stood up so they were at eye level. "I asked you to have a meal with me, which I, the asker, paid for. We took a walk around town and I carried your groceries for you. We came back to your apartment to be alone. We both put on nice clothes and I even bought new cologne this morning. _Date._"

If Naruto could have graciously smacked himself upside the head, he would have. Repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Sai," he began, rubbing his hands over his face. "I honestly didn't know this was a date. I didn't realize that this was what you were asking."

Again, Sai's face blanked. "I think I should go then, Naruto."

"Hey Sai, wait! We should talk about this."

But it was too late. Sai was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I meant to have this posted ages ago, but my access to the internet is very limited of late.

Updated: August 13, 2013

* * *

Head Over Feet  
Chapter 2

Naruto lay on his couch for the next hour or so, going over everything that had happened in his head. Naruto really didn't know much about dating other than what he had read in ero-senin's books, and he thought those to hardly be an accurate representation of real life, but instead Jiraiya's perverted fantasies.

The time Naruto had spent with Sai, as he went over it detail by detail, did sort of seem like what he knew of dates. He just felt really stupid that he hadn't realized it until Sai was kissing him. In a way, it baffled Naruto that someone wanted to kiss him. After all, it wasn't all that long ago that people barely even tolerated talking to him.

But what he asked himself over and over was if he even wanted to date Sai. Naruto didn't really feel bothered that Sai was a boy, though he'd never thought of dating a boy in the past. Actually, he was strangely calm about the fact that his first real kiss (the one with Sasuke back at the academy didn't count, thank you very much) was with another male. Naruto didn't think he was gay. After all, he was still attracted to women and always had been. Maybe he was bisexual and didn't even realize it because he tended to think of boys more as rivals than potential lovers. It was possible he supposed.

But Naruto didn't know. He didn't know anything other than the fact that he was really confused. Typically, when he was confused about something, he went to talk to Sakura. Grinning to himself, he surmised that talking to her didn't seem like such a bad idea. He knew she was working at the hospital at the moment, but he could always sneak in and corner her.

Leaving his apartment, Naruto stopped at a café on his way to the hospital and picked up a couple of coffees and pastries. "Where can I find Sakura?" he asked the woman behind the front desk.

The woman had just raised her head from her paperwork when Naruto heard someone call his name. Turning, Naruto saw that it was Sakura herself. Grinning, he made his way over to her.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Naruto said, handing over a coffee. She accepted it.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" she asked, eyeing his mildly confused expression.

Naruto smiled awkwardly back at her. "Can you get a break?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure, Naruto. I just finished my rounds."

Linking her arm through his, they went outside and sat on one of the benches in the shade. Naruto opened the box of pastries and let her have her pick before snagging a Danish for himself. Sakura took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before looking over at the blond.

"So what did you want to talk about, Naruto?"

She watched his face flush. "Well, Sakura, something really, uh, strange happened today."

Sakura nodded, urging him on. "Okay, so the other day Sai asked me meet him at Ichiraku's for lunch, right? So I get there today and we eat and then he wants to hang out some more so we go pick up some kunai and groceries. When we get back to my place, I make some tea and we're sitting on my couch and all of a sudden, he just leans over and kisses me!"

Sakura considered herself a knowledgeable girl, intuitive, but even she hadn't quite been expecting that.

Naruto bowed his head, staring down at his hands. "I asked him why he did it, and he said that it's what people did on dates. We were on a date and I didn't even know it! Is it even a date if one of the people doesn't know it is? And now…I don't know," Naruto said in a gust of breath.

Watching him pick at his cuticles, Sakura wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and gently squeezed. "Well Naruto, I honestly don't know what to say. Was it a bad kiss? Did you not like it?"

He thought about it for a moment before he looked again at her. "It…wasn't bad," he admitted. "I mean, I don't really have anything to compare it to. I guess I was more surprised than anything. Did you know Sai thought of me that way? Or if he even does?"

Sakura let out a deep breath. "Truthfully, I didn't know, but that doesn't mean it's not true. Sai isn't very practiced yet with human interactions so it makes him more difficult to read sometimes. But it wouldn't surprise me if he did have feelings for you, Naruto."

Leaning into her and resting his head atop hers, he asked, "What makes you say that?"

Chuckling, Sakura said, "Oh, come _on,_ Naruto. You're the one that showed Sai how much better life can be when you can actually feel something. And besides, you're a catch."

Naruto lifted his head from hers and frowned at her, disbelieving.

Sakura softened her expression. "It's true. You're good-looking and sweet and you have such a big heart, Naruto. Believe me, I wouldn't lie to you about this. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Now, it just depends on what you want. Do you care about Sai and want to be with him?"

Burying his face in his hands, Naruto exhaled. "Honestly, I don't know. I've never thought about him that way before, but then when he kissed me, I felt something that I don't think I've ever felt before. It was like, my chest hurt but in a good way and it kind of freaked me out too."

"Maybe you like him and just didn't realize it till now," Sakura said gently.

"Do you think that's even possible, Sakura? To not realize something so important like that?"

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, with you, anything's possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Naruto got little sleep. Often, he was out within moments of his head hitting the pillow, snoozing through until his alarm woke him the morning for training. But that night, he had too much in his head for his brain to even attempt to shut down for the night.

Over and over, he saw Sai sitting next to him on the couch, leaning towards him, felt their lips meet. He thought about what Sakura had said, how maybe he simply hadn't realized he had feelings toward Sai. After all, a lot had gone on lately.

It wasn't all that long ago that the war had ended and even when Konaha's forces had made it back to the village, there was still the reconstruction of the village to worry about. When Naruto wasn't training or on missions or helping rebuild a house/grocery store/library, he was shut up in Tsunade's office with her as she went over all the duties of a Hokage. Each night, Naruto took home scroll upon scroll of Konaha laws, the history of every peace treaty Konaha had ever signed, information on the police force, etc. Naruto, who had never been much of a reader, found himself pouring over scrolls while at Ichiraku or during breaks from training, trying to take it all in. Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and everyone that knew Naruto found themselves impressed by how seriously he took his training and the time he dedicated daily to it.

Maybe, just maybe, it was possible that Naruto had overlooked something so simple, so significant as being in love.

Naruto thought about all the time he'd spent with Sai in the last few years that they'd been teammates and, later, friends. Things had started off between them rocky, but it wasn't long before Naruto found himself willing to go out of his way to school Sai in human interactions and emotions. Maybe Naruto had been so preoccupied with helping Sai and_ his_ emotions that he'd somehow overlooked his own.

Thinking of the rush he'd felt earlier when Sai's hand had brushed his own, of the way his pulse had accelerated when Sai kissed him, Naruto came to the conclusion that, at the very least, he was physically attracted to his teammate. With his alabaster skin, coal black hair, full lips, taut muscles, Naruto surmised Sai to be very attractive. But being physically attracted to someone and being in love with them were vastly different things and Naruto knew that.

For a long time, Naruto had liked Sakura but not just because she was pretty, but also because he admired her. And he'd noticed over the years that some of his friends like Ino and Hinata and Neji, may he rest in peace, were all very good-looking, but he'd never considered pursuing anything with them simply because he liked their physical appearance. But Naruto was attracted to Sai _and_ was contemplating something further.

Naruto recalled all of Sai's initial tentative smiles that began to take on more sustenance with time, the lengths Sai went to during missions and during the war to ensure Naruto's safety, and it left Naruto with a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Sitting up abruptly in bed, Naruto's eyes widened and he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood outside Sai's door, waiting. He'd just knocked, but it felt like hours before he heard footsteps approach the door. Naruto heard the slide of the lock before the door opened and Sai stared back at him with surprise.

"Naruto," he said softly.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked, feeling very unsure of himself. He needed to talk to Sai, but it had taken a lot to get himself to walk over to his apartment.

Said nodded. "Of course you can. I, um, have-"

"Hey, who's this?" a man said, standing up from where he sat on the couch and walking towards them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, finding himself not liking this other person on principle. "I'm Naruto," he said, extending a hand despite himself, "I'm one of Sai's teammates."

"Oh so _you're_ Naruto, huh?" the man asked, giving Sai a nod. Naruto saw that he looked to be a few years older than Sai and Naruto and, Naruto had to grudgingly admit, quite handsome in a stuck up pretty boy sort of way.

"Uh, yeah I am."

The man smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," he said, stepping into his shoes and heading out the door.

When the door softly shut, Sai and Naruto stood awkwardly, glancing at the other while they weren't looking.

"So, who's the pretty boy?" Naruto asked, unable to keep the displeasure from his voice. He was tempted to drop the food and bottle of wine he'd brought over on the ground and take off. Clearly, Sai had been kissing all sorts of people so the one he'd had the day before with Naruto didn't really mean much.

"What's a 'pretty boy'?" Sai asked, eyes finally meeting Naruto's.

"It's a guy that, oh never mind. Who _is_ he?" Naruto found his voice reaching higher and higher octaves with each word that he said, and he hated it. He hated how jealous he sounded, especially since he'd only just realized that he might have feelings for Sai.

"Tan?" Sai asked, gesturing towards to door. "He's someone I knew from when I was in ROOT. He got out after Danzo died because he didn't want to live like that anymore, especially when he saw how I was doing outside of ROOT. He might seem normal but, believe it or not, he's even worse at emotions than I am."

Lips pressed into a tight line, Naruto simply nodded, not meeting his eyes.

After another long silence, Sai said, "I'm glad you came over, Naruto. I was hoping to see you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."

"I did," Naruto mumbled, "but I didn't think you'd be over me quite so fast."

Sai frowned. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," the blond muttered.

"No, I heard what you said. I just don't know what you mean by that."

Naruto remained silent and Sai felt an emotion he didn't like so much building in a pit in his stomach, churning, roiling. "I don't know how to do this, Naruto," he said, voice gruffer, sharper than Naruto had ever heard. "But I'm trying."

Staring at Naruto hard, at how he wouldn't quite meet Sai's eyes, at how tense his body was, Sai felt a few things click into place. He let out a deep breath. "I'm not with him, Naruto, nor do I want to be. I want to be with you. I thought I made that clear to you."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto finally looked up at him. "So you're…single then?"

"I thought we were going to be together, but I guess I misinterpreted everything. Even Lee said that he thought you liked me too."

"You talked to Lee about me?"

Nodding, Sai said, "He's my friend. I didn't know what I was feeling towards you and he helped me figure it out. I couldn't ask Sakura because she's too close to you and would be more biased."

Sai took a step forward. Naruto felt his face heat up. "And what did Lee help you figure out exactly?"

"My feelings for you," Sai said, voice softening.

Sai took another step toward the blond, reaching out and running a finger down Naruto's forearm. It sent shivers down his spine and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"And what sort of feelings are they?" Naruto breathed out, trying to keep himself from stuttering.

When Sai stepped forward again, he was standing so close their t-shirts were almost touching. Sai grinned, an expression he'd been working on in the mirror. It was starting to feel natural. "I like you, Naruto."

Naruto gulped, eyes wide. Taking a step back and raising his arms to indicate what he had in his hands, he said, "I brought food. And wine. Maybe would should eat first and then…later?"

Sai's grin widened, and he stepped back. "Okay, Naruto. Let's eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The two boys sat at Sai's dining table, only the soft echoes of a glass being set on the table and chopsticks hitting the plate. Naruto found himself drinking his wine much faster than he'd expected, draining his second glass before he'd even eaten half his food. Sai watched on with an amused expression as Naruto tried to hide how much he was drinking by sneakily filling his glass when Sai got up to get napkins.

Naruto found that the wine was helping a little, but damnit, he was just so nervous. Konaha's number one ninja wasn't supposed to get nervous while sitting across the table from his teammate, occasionally looking up at Naruto to smile. Naruto was pretty sure he wanted this, wanted to at least _try_, but he couldn't figure out why he was having so much trouble with it. Sai had nearly kissed Naruto not twenty minutes ago, he was sure of it, but Naruto had freaked out, brandishing the food he'd brought with him.

"This is very good, Naruto. What restaurant did you pick this up from?" Sai asked between bites.

"Oh, um, I actually made it," Naruto admitted. "Other than ramen, it's about the only thing I can cook worth a damn. Well, that's not right. It's the only thing I've ever really tried to cook."

Sai looked pleasantly surprised, glancing down at the chicken parmesan. He grinned. "I must say that I'm quite impressed. This is delicious."

"Thanks," Naruto said, pleased with himself. He could feel the wine taking control of his brain and felt more at ease because of it. He drained his glass and reached for the bottle, pouring himself more.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "You're drinking awfully fast, Naruto," he said, no real criticism in his voice, stating it as merely and observation.

"Oh," Naruto said with an embarrassed laugh, "yeah, I guess I am."

"It's okay," Sai said, "I don't mind. I just don't want you to get sick."

Chewing thoughtfully and swallowing, Naruto admitted, "I guess I'm just nervous."

Smirking slightly, Sai asked, "Do I make you nervous, Naruto?"

Looking at him, Naruto chose to delay comment, instead shoveling another bite of food into his mouth. After a long moment, Naruto said, "Yeah, I guess you do."

Again, Sai raised an eyebrow (which Naruto found he quite liked actually) and set his chopsticks down on his plate. Standing, he drained his own glass of wine, and walked around the table to the blond.

"Sai?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

Sai gently ran his fingers through his blond hair before his hand came to rest on the side of Naruto's face. "I think dinner's over now, Naruto."

Suddenly, Naruto found breathing to be rather difficult. Without even thinking about it, Naruto raised his hand and laid it over Sai's. This seemed to please Sai as he smiled slightly and, using his other hand to tilt Naruto's chin up, leaned down to kiss him.

It was an almost chaste kiss, just a light brushing of lips, but Naruto could feel his body responding instinctively. He found himself standing without even realizing it, his arms wrapping around Sai's body, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush with one another. Sai's arms wrapped around Naruto's back, sliding downward until his hands cupped his ass grinding their hips together. Kisses rained down his neck, teeth nipping at the pulse near his collarbone.

Naruto gasped when he felt Sai's growing erection press into his own. Sai lead Naruto to his couch, pushing him down so he sat, before climbing atop and straddling him. Naruto's arms grabbed his hips, fingers digging in harshly. Sai reciprocated, rocking his hips against Naruto's hard cock.

Fingers skimmed the hem of Naruto's shirt, inching up his stomach, his chest, fingers like searing brands. Sai eased Naruto's shirt up, pulling it off him. Deft fingers tweaked a dusky nipple, sending lightning down to his crotch. Urgently, Naruto's hands slid down Sai's back, grabbing either side of his ass and pushing him down, down, down until their clothed erections grinded together blissfully painful.

Pulling away slightly, Sai grabbed the hem of his own black shirt and wrought it over his head, tossing it aside to land on the floor. Nails dragged down Naruto's chest, leaving behind angry red lines that made Naruto groan loudly.

Looking hard into Sai's eyes, he said nervously, "I've never done anything like this before."

Sai smiled, breath fanning hot across Naruto's face. "Believe me, you're doing just fine."

"You seem so sure of yourself. H-have you ever done this before?" Naruto asked. He was unable to decide if it would be more comforting if Sai was experienced and had done this before or if Sai was just as lost, just as nervous, as Naruto was.

Sai stared at him. "No, Naruto. I've never done this before. I've read a lot about it," he added as an afterthought. His voice was quiet but assured. Seeing the visible relief on Naruto's face, Sai smiled. "I've only ever wanted to do this with you."

And then Naruto was grabbing the back of Sai's head, wrenching him forward so their lips seared together, spreading fire through Naruto's body. Sai stood up suddenly, leaving Naruto dazed and shivering.

"Be right back," Sai said, traipsing off to his bedroom. When he returned, Naruto's eyes travelled appreciatively from his face to his smooth chest down to the bulge between his legs. Sai set something down on the armrest of the couch. Naruto looked over and saw that it was a small bottle of lube.

"A good boyfriend is always ready. Right, Naruto?" Sai asked and Naruto could only nod, not even questioning the fact that they weren't technically dating. At least yet.

Sai stood in front of the blond, who scooted forward and laid a kiss on his pale stomach over the thin trail of dark hairs that dipped down below his underwear. Naruto rubbed the palm of his hand over the bulge in Sai's pants, and he relished in the way Sai hissed at the contact. It really excited Naruto to see Sai unwinding.

His hands trembled as he reached to unbutton Sai's pants. Sai laid his hands atop Naruto's to steady them, looking down at the blond with a dark, unreadable expression he'd never seen on Sai's face before. It thrilled him.

Naruto watched him as he fumbled with the zipper and pulled the other boy's pants to the ground. He stared for a moment at the ways the black boxer-briefs clung over Sai's erection, over his muscled thighs. Naruto could feel himself growing, if possible, even harder than he had been only seconds before.

Leaning forward, Naruto tongued the place where Sai's underpants met his skin, running a heated line across him. He felt Sai's hand rest on top of his head, fingers moving slowly over his scalp in tight circles.

It was one thing to pull down his teammates pants, but Naruto suddenly felt afraid to pull down his underpants, to expose the boy completely. He knew if he did this, it would change everything between them, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But, even if he'd stopped right there and the boys went back to just being friends, things still wouldn't be the same because Naruto would always wonder would could have been. If there was anything Naruto couldn't stand living with, it was regret.

So he slid his fingers into the band of Sai's boxer-briefs and gently lowered them to the ground. Sai stepped out of the clothes gathered at his feet and kicked them aside.

Naruto had never seen another man's penis before, at least this close, and saw blue veins running under Sai's translucent skin. He had less hair down there than Naruto thought he might and it was fine like the hairs on his head, much finer than Naruto's own blond crinkly ones.

Grabbing one of Sai's hips to help steady himself, Naruto reached Sai's cock with trembling fingers. The standing boy let out what sounded like a breath of relief. Naruto looked up at him, watching his face while Naruto slowly pumped his fist over the engorgement. With trepidation, Naruto lowered his lips over the head, tongue flicking over the precum that had leaked out. Gradually, Naruto took more and more of Sai into his mouth, twisting his wetted fist around the shaft. As the pace began to grow, Naruto felt the grip on his hair tighten until it made his head ache, but he didn't care. All he could concentrate on were Sai's tense abdomen muscles dancing underneath his skin.

Naruto found himself gagging a couple of times but recovered after a quick breath, getting back to the task at hand. He licked up and down the shaft, pulled Sai's balls into his mouth and slowly sucked while running his tongue over them and pumping his dick. Much of Naruto's blow job experience came from what he'd seen in pornos, which he knew to be a poor example of real sex, but it was all he really had other than instinct.

A few minutes later, Sai looked down at Naruto, a fervent expression on his face. "I'm about to cum, Naruto," he warned and Naruto simply nodded, knowing what came next. He made his choice and took as much of Sai into his mouth as he possibly could, swallowing him bit by bit until he felt Sai's entire body tense and felt cum shoot down the back of his throat.

Pulling out, Sai dropped to his knees in front of Naruto. Naruto gazed at the sheen across his forehead, at the damp ends of dark hair. When his chest finally stopped heaving, a small smile played at Sai's lips.

"For someone whose never done this before," he said, "you sure did an extraordinary job, Naruto." And his name, when Sai said, it sounded like hot water sizzling down Naruto's skin. He had been uncomfortable before, but now his pants felt devastatingly tight around his groin.

Sai leaned in to kiss him again, hands already working down Naruto's chest. Grabbing the blond by the belt loops, he wrenched them both up into a standing position, and undid the fly and yanked Naruto's pants and boxers down his body. He pushed the blond back down onto the couch and pulled the pants the rest of the way off of Naruto's body and tossing them into the pile of clothes. He straddled Naruto then, rubbing the crease of his ass across Naruto's erection and eliciting a nerve-snapping groan from him.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked.

Sai leaned forward, pressing their chests together, skin touching blazing hot skin, and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Give me your fingers."

Complying, Naruto held one of his hands out. Sai grabbed the bottle of lube from the arm of the couch and unscrewed the cap. Squeezing some into his hands, Sai rubbed the lube over three of Naruto's fingers. Raising himself onto his knees, Sai took Naruto's hand and guided it between his legs. He folded Naruto's fingers into a fist but for the index and positioned the finger at his entrance.

Naruto froze. Voice low and husky, Sai said, "Penetrate me, Naruto." And before he could even finish the last syllable of the blond's name, Sai felt a finger slowly pressing into him. It hurt and he grit his teeth, allowing himself to become used to the sensation once Naruto's finger was all the way inside him.

"Now move," Sai hissed, feeling the uncomfortable way the finger slid out. But when it slid back in, oh god when it slid back in and the pad of Naruto's finger brushed that one place, Sai lost it, his dick springing back to life. Seeing Sai's reaction, Naruto rubbed his finger over Sai's prostate before withdrawing again.

After Sai began slamming his hips down to meet the blond's finger, Naruto slipped a second one inside, and then a third. Each time, it took a few minutes for Sai to become accustomed to it before he was eagerly meeting each pump of the fingers.

When he didn't think he could be much more ready, Sai lifted himself off of Naruto's fingers and put a generous amount of lube on Naruto's hard dick. He lined the tip of Naruto's cock up with his entrance and gradually sunk downwards until Naruto was all the way inside of him.

Naruto's eyes squeezed tightly shut and he groaned loudly, relishing in the tight heat of Sai's body over his. He had jerked himself off hundreds of time, but none of that even remotely compared to this feeling. His arms gripped tightly around Sai's back and he planted a kiss on Sai's neck.

"I guess you really are bigger than I thought at first," Sai said breathlessly.

"I always told you I was," Naruto replied hoarsely with a wicked grin that was promptly wiped off his face when Sai flexed his thighs upwards and lowered himself once again.

And soon Sai was ramming down onto Naruto over and over until Naruto picked up the other boy and lay him on his back on the couch without pulling out. He spread Sai's legs wide, hands ghosting over his pale thighs, using his hand to jerk Sai off between their chests.

Soon, Sai came in several thick spurts that splattered over both their chests, Naruto following only moments later, the orgasm blinding and gratifying. He collapsed onto Sai's body, and felt Sai's arms wrap tightly around him in a warm hug. The wetness between them was a little unpleasant, but in his post-coital haze, Naruto didn't care. This closeness that he was feeling, this sense of completeness Sai gave him made everything else in the world seem dim by comparison, and it only made Naruto hang on all the tighter.

Naruto felt Sai's lips on his ear as he whispered, "Thank you, Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, so I meant to update this story ages ago. And thought that I had, seeing how this chapter has been on my computer for ages. I'm really sorry to anyone that likes this story. I feel like an egghead if that helps! Anywho, the next chapter is already in the works. I don't see this story going beyond 8-10 chapters as I already have a tentative outline written, but I'd like to have it finished by the end of the year. Ok, I'm done talking now, enjoy!

* * *

Head Over Feet  
Chapter 3

When the alarm went off, Naruto awoke nestled in heat. Sai's arm was thrown over him, his chest pressed comfortably to Naruto's back. Stretching, he felt Sai nuzzle into him for a moment before he laid a chaste kiss on the blond's cheek.

Rolling over to face him, Naruto said, "Good morning." He rubbed at his eyes before smiling sleepily.

For as far back as Naruto could remember, there was never anyone there when he woke up. He imagined that when he was a baby and a little child, before he was tossed out on his own, someone had been there to get him up and feed him but, given how the villagers used to treat him, Naruto doubted that person was very nice. But now, having Sai here, it somehow felt right. It felt amazing to be wanted and cared for, to not be seen as the demon that killed the Forth. Naruto thought it was definitely something he wanted to get used to.

"Good morning," Sai murmured back.

Scooting closer, Naruto felt Sai's arms wrap back around him and their lips met for a slow kiss. When Naruto pulled away, he asked, "How are you feeling today? Are you okay?"

They both knew he was referring to having anal sex for the first time but, even after everything that transpired the night before, he was still too shy to mention it even though he was worried.

Sai smiled. "I'm a ninja, Naruto. It's nothing I can't handle."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "That's just your way of saying it hurts."

Sai shrugged. "Maybe," he admitted.

"Will you be okay for training? We'll have to go soon."

"I'll be _fine_, Naruto," he said, cupping the side of Naruto's face. "You worry too much." He sat up then and Naruto didn't miss the way Sai winced slightly. "Come on, let's get up. We'll have to stop at your apartment before we go to the training grounds, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, "the clothes I wore last night aren't exactly good for exercising in. And all my gear's at home."

Sai swung his legs out of bed and stood, stretching. Naruto watched him appreciatively before getting out of bed himself, striding over to the other boy. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai, bringing their bodies flush with each other's. He kissed along tops of Sai's shoulders.

"After training today, how about I buy you food this time," Naruto said, smirking into the space where Sai's shoulder and neck met.

"I'd like that, Naruto," he said, sighing as Naruto's hand wrapped around Sai's flaccid dick.

Nipping at Sai's neck, Naruto said, "We still have a little time before training. Besides, Kakashi's always late anyway, right?"

Breathing heavily, Sai replied, "You're definitely right about that, Naruto."

* * *

"Well look what the nin-hound dragged in," Kakashi said when Sai and Naruto finally arrived at the training grounds.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw them, noting their flushed faces, the almost bruise-like marks on their necks, their rumpled clothes. Throwing her hands over her mouth, Sakura began to giggle madly, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"You two are so stupid," she managed to say between giggles. Naruto looked mildly offended, but Sai only smiled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, though he wasn't sure if it was more towards Sakura's hysterics or the fact that Naruto and Sai looked like they just got done doing it every which way they could think of. Which they probably _had_, he added in his mind.

That day, Kakashi worked them hard. While he had noticed the way Sai was around Naruto, he wasn't sure if the feelings would be reciprocated by the blond. It was a pleasant surprise. There was no doubt in his mind that the two worked well together. Even if they hadn't been teammates since they were genin like Naruto and Sakura had been, Sai and Naruto had the seamless teamwork that came with working with someone for a long time, from knowing them so well that they were able to read even the smallest gestures and changes in body language.

While Kakashi was pleased that they had found some happiness in each other, he wasn't sure how it would affect their teamwork. At this point, while they were still training and not actually out in the field, it was too soon to tell. There were some people that were able to put aside their feelings while on a mission, but it was rare. Kakashi had seen firsthand how things changed on a team when shinobi began to date each other.

Sighing while he watched the two boys weave in and out of each other, kunai clashing, he knew he was going to have to report this. Of course, it would eventually get out and reach the Hokage's ears, but she would raise hell if she found out about it from someone other than Kakashi. He supposed he should go talk to her today.

"I think that's enough for today," Kakashi said, looking up from his book. He hadn't really been reading it, but found it comforting to have in his hands anyway. Naruto was going to be pissed when Tsunade called the boys into her office. And that wasn't going to be pretty. Kakashi could already feel the headache that would ensue.

"We're done?" Naruto asked, dropping out of his fighting stance. Sai had to save himself from continuing his attack, nearly tripping in the process. Naruto grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him back up.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the way Sai smiled gratefully at Naruto and the way Naruto's hand lingered on Sai's back before dropping back to his side. Oh yeah, Tsunade was going to be furious.

"Yep," Kakashi nodded, "we're done. I have to go talk to the Hokage, and I'm sure you all have other things you could be doing."

This set Sakura off into another fit of laughter. Kakashi merely shook his head, disappearing in a _poof_ of smoke.

After finally recovering, Sakura grabbed her bag and walked up to her teammates. Neither had moved yet, their chests still heaving from hard training. Naruto noticed the wry smile on her face and was waiting for the teasing to begin. Not that she was malicious about it, but sometimes it made him feel like he was twelve again.

"So," she said, "you two. Together, huh?"

Sai wasn't able to pick up the droll tone of her voice or the teasing smile. He took half a step closer to Naruto as they were already standing quite close, and grabbed the blond's hand. "Naruto says that we must still have a discussion, but yes, I think we are." His voice was very serious, face almost that blank mask he always used to wear. Naruto knew now that it was a sort of default expression whenever Sai felt threatened or unsure of what to do.

Leaning in close to his ear, Naruto said, "Sakura's just teasing."

Looking surprised, Sai said, "Oh, okay. But what I said is still true."

Naruto gave his hand a squeeze. "You're right. And we're going to have that discussion soon, later. But in the meantime, we should get some food. I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Sakura, you want to come with us?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, this is still new for you guys so I think you should be alone. But how about we double this weekend? That sound good?"

Naruto frowned. "Double? Are you seeking someone, Sakura?" She hadn't mentioned seeing anyone since things didn't pan out with that chef guy a while back.

She looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I am. But it's still pretty new and we haven't told anyone about us yet."

"Can you at least tell us who it is?" Naruto begged.

"You'll see who it this weekend, Naruto," Sakura said as she began to walk off, throwing one last mischievous smile over her shoulder at the boys.

* * *

"So who do you think it is?" Naruto asked as they headed back to Naruto's apartment. The plan was to get cleaned up before Naruto took them for lunch. That way it was a bit more like a date, one they both knew they were on.

"I don't know, Naruto," Sai replied, wondering if this was how it was with friends. Being concerned over who they were dating. Was that normal? Or was it because Naruto used to like Sakura? Maybe he still did. Sai supposed that was something they would have to talk about too.

"Did you know she was dating anyone, Sai?" They had just reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto quickly unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"I didn't. She didn't say anything to me." Sai kicked off his shoes and set his bag down on the kitchen table.

"I wonder why she would keep it quiet."

"I'm sure she had her reasons. Sakura never does anything without a reason."

"Yeah, I know that, but-"

"Naruto!" Sai yelled, surprising them both. Naruto's eyes widened and a crease formed between his eyebrows. Sai didn't like this feeling roiling around in his stomach. He didn't like the Naruto kept asking question about Sakura. He wanted Naruto focused on him. But what was this feeling? It wasn't anger, not exactly. Maybe a little, but it was also something more than that and it unsettled Sai.

"What's wrong, Sai?" Naruto asked, stepping toward him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I don't know," he said, his frustration growing. Clenching his fists, he added, "I just didn't like it."

"You didn't like it? Didn't like what? Me talking about Sakura so much?"

Sai didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at the blond. Naruto was at a loss over what this was really about. As far as he knew, Sai had come to view Sakura as a good friend and ally and respected her talent. He couldn't imagine why Sai would…

And then it clicked. All those times Naruto used to talk about Sakura, how he used to flirt with her and try get her to go on dates with him. Sai saw her as an obstacle.

"You're jealous," Naruto said, realizing it was true. He placed his hands on Sai's shoulders. "It's okay, Sai, it really is. You have to talk to me."

Sai let out a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm feeling to be honest."

Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him over to the couch. Lunch was going to have to wait for now, but that was okay. This was much more important.

"Well, let's figure it out then. Maybe if you describe it to me, I can help you."

They sat down next to each other, Naruto laying a hand on Sai's knee.

"Okay, so tell me what's going on."

Sighing and burying his face in his hands, Sai said, "It's hard to describe. You just kept talking about Sakura and I didn't…like it, I guess. I've never felt this way before."

"Maybe we should have our talk now rather than later. I think what you're feeling _is_ jealousy. But you have no reason to be jealous, okay? I don't like Sakura like that anymore. I just sort of see her as a sister now, a best friend."

Naruto reached over to Sai's face and turned it so the dark haired boy was looking at him. "Maybe it took me a while to realize it because I can have a bit of a thick skull or so I'm told, but you are the only person I have feelings for. And I really like you, Sai, I do. And I want to be with you."

"Do you mean that?" Sai asked, voice low.

Face thoughtful, Naruto replied, "I mean every word of it. I've never had a relationship before or anything, but I think we can make this work if we try."

Sai leaned forward and kissed him briefly before pulling away. "Does this make us boyfriends?" he asked, voice so naïve that it made Naruto's heart swell up at how cute it was.

Naruto grinned at him. "Only if you want to be boyfriends."

Sai nodded fervently. "I do," he said, voice eager. "I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend."

"I'm glad to hear it," Naruto said, smiling widely as he leaned in for another kiss.

After a few chaste kisses, Sai pulled back and said. "You have to let me know if I do anything wrong, if I'm not being a boyfriend right, okay?"

It took a lot to keep himself from laughing, but somehow Naruto managed to swallow the laugh. Sai's statement was absurd and heartbreaking at the same time, but Naruto knew that Sai was being honest and how hard that had to be for him.

Brushing his fingers lightly over Sai's cheek, Naruto replied, "I'll do anything I can, okay? But I've never been in a relationship before either. This is all new to me. So we just have to be sure to talk to each other a lot, okay? Like if anything bothers us and stuff. We just have to talk about it."

"That sounds good," Sai murmured, mulling it over.

"And," Naruto said, taking his boyfriend's hand securely in his own, continuing on, "if you ever have any questions, about _anything_, I want you to just ask. Even if it's weird or whatever. I just want you to be able to talk about me."

The smile that spread across Sai's face made Naruto's heart clench, painfully sweet, and he found himself pressing his lips into his boyfriend's soft lips yet again.

After a moment, Naruto pulled away and said, "Why don't we take a shower?"

Grabbing Sai's hand, Naruto hauled the other boy up and lead him to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him while Naruto turned on the water, Sai began to undress, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. When he was naked, he stepped toward Naruto and helped him shuck the last of his clothes and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into another kiss.

"If we're together," Sai asked innocently, "does this mean we can do this whenever we want, Naruto?"

Eyes heavily lidded, Naruto nodded. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, "whenever we want."

Sai's smile was both lazy and enticing and Naruto's mouth was on his again instantly.

They tumbled into the shower, hands groping everywhere, searching for more feeling. At one point, Naruto found himself pushed against the shower wall and then Sai was on his knees, his mouth _there_ and damn if it wasn't pure fucking bliss.

* * *

The summons came later that afternoon. They were lying in bed eating something Sai whipped up from whatever he found in Naruto's cupboard and fridge when they heard the tapping. Naruto set his bowl down on the nightstand and stood. At the window, he untied the scroll from the bird's leg and watched as it flew off back towards the Hokage's tower.

Unrolling the scroll, Naruto quickly read it and groaned.

"What is it?" Sai asked, watching the blond.

"Tsunade wants to see both of us in her tower. At once." Naruto grabbed clean underwear from a drawer and pulled them on.

"Does it say what it's about?"

Naruto shook his head, tossing another pair of boxers to Sai. Sai picked up the orange toad printed boxers and blinked up at Naruto. "You don't have any clothes here and we probably don't have time to stop by your house before we go so…"

Sai laughed. "I know _why_ you gave them to me. I'm just trying to figure out why an eighteen year old has froggy underwear."

"I'll have you know that those are not frogs, they're toads," Naruto said, unearthing a pair of pants and putting them on.

"Oh, I suppose that is a big distinction," Sai replied, standing up to slip them on.

"I summon toads," Naruto muttered, throwing pants and a t-shirt at Sai, who snatched them with ease.

Naruto felt Sai behind him, fingertips ghosting across his shoulder blades. "And you do it so well," Sai whispered in his ear.

Naruto groaned again. "You can't keep doing that, Sai," he said, leaning back into Sai's touch.

"Doing what?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that just what it was doing to Naruto.

But Naruto didn't answer, just let out a long, shaky breath as he felt Sai's hands move from his back to his chest.

"I never thought of myself of a very sexual person," Sai admitted, running his fingers over Naruto's collarbone, his pectorals, his stomach, and down, "but I just can't seem to get enough of touching you."

"I-I don't m-m-mind."

"Good."

Then lips were at the pulse just below Naruto's ear, a tongue flicking out to lick a stripe down his neck, a—

"Sorry to interrupt you boys," they heard Kakashi say from the living room, never hearing him appear, "but Tsunade does not want to be kept waiting." They heard the _poof_ that signaled his departure.

"I'm going to kill him," Naruto said, stepping away from Sai to tug a shirt on.

"Unadvisable," Sai said, grabbing the clothes Naruto was lending him.

"It was a joke," Naruto explained. "It's just an expression."

"It's not a very nice one, is it? Joking about taking someone's life."

Naruto smiled at the boy while he painfully adjusted the front of his pants. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

"Get in here, brat!" the boys heard Tsunade say even before the guards had a chance to open the door to her office.

Raising his eyebrows at Sai, Naruto grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. As they stepped into the office, Naruto could immediately tell that the Hokage was not happy with them.

"What's going on, baa-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked into her office. He noticed Kakashi standing in the corner, arms crossed as he looked down at the floor. He looked wrong somehow without an _Icha Icha_ book in his hands.

"Do you have something you need to tell me, Naruto?" she asked, lips pulled into a tight, tense line.

Frowning, Naruto glanced at Sai briefly before he said, "Like what?"

Sighing deeply, she asked again, "Is there something you _both_ want to tell me?"

"Oh, um, that." Naruto raised his hand to scratch at the back of his head.

"Yes, _that_," Tsunade said sharply.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Naruto said honestly.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsunade muttered, "Of course you don't." Naruto could tell she was frustrated but he didn't understand why.

"You know I had to tell her, Naruto. For your own good," Kakashi said, looking hard at his former student.

"Okay, but I still don't get it."

"Naruto," Sai said quietly from the blond's side, "Hokaga-sama doesn't want you to get into trouble. If the counsel found out we were dating while on the same team and it wasn't reported, they would have grounds to keep you from being her successor because it paints you as a dishonest person."

"Is that true?" Naruto asked, looking from Tsunade to Kakashi. They both nodded.

"In the past, there has been a lot of problems with couples being on the same team," Tsunade said, thinking briefly of the day Dan died. "Since then, it's been mandatory to report it when shinobi of the same core team are involved with each other. Kakashi was looking out for you, for both of you."

"So what does this mean now? What happens now that you know?"

Again, Tsunade sighed. "One of you will have to be transferred to another team."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there was a lot of touching and feelings in this chapter. I hope that doesn't deter anyone too much? I'm kind of a big fan of touching and feelings if you haven't gathered that by now. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
